A Welcome Distraction
by ThePandorica
Summary: 'Something on your mind, Abbot...' Written for the HPFC Forum – 'First Kiss' Challenge. Hannah/Zacharias


A Welcome Distraction

**Blurb:** 'Something on your mind, Abbot?' Written for the HPFC Forum – 'First Kiss' Challenge. Hannah/Zacharias

-:-:-

Hannah was bored. Quite frankly, in her opinion the gap between school finishing and the wait for Christmas day was agonizing. Especially when you were stuck at school, and even more so when you were stuck at school without anything to do. Christmas holidays officially sucked.

"Something on your mind, Abbot?" drawled an amused voice in her ear, snapping her out of her depressed reverie. Naturally, being who she was, Hannah automatically jumped a foot in the air and landed on the carpeted floor in a very unattractive heap.

"N-no," she replied, looking up at the now smirking figure of Zacharias Smith, and blushing a pale pink as she picked herself up off the floor. She cleared her throat hastily and brushed her robes down, trying to redeem herself and lower the fiery red blush that was creeping onto her cheeks to a lighter shade of pink.

"Not at all Smith," she said once again, mentally cursing herself that she'd repeated herself.

Raising one eyebrow , he walked slowly over to the armschairs and sat in one opposite the one she'd just been sitting in, looking as nonchalant as possible. Smirking ever so slightly, he ran a hand through his hair, which then flopped back sexily, over his eyes. Suddenly, Hannah found the common room getting very warm...or was it just her? However, without further thought to the matter she turned silently and walked over toward the open window to cool herself down.

"Isn't it getting a little late for you, Hannah?" called Zacharias across the common room.

Hannah scowled at the glass, and turned to face him. "I could say the same for you, Zacharias."

Again, he smirked and it made Hannah's blood boil when she saw it. Right now, all she wanted to do was slap that oh-so-sexy smirk off his face...

"Hannah?"

She focused once again on the scene in front of her, and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"...Why is your wand pointed at my chest?"

She blanched and looked down at her hand. Sure enough, much to her dismay and mortification, her wand was indeed in her hand and pointed, rather threateningly, at his chest. She bit her lip and backed away – only to walk backwards into the stone wall by the window.

Zacharias advanced, "So Abbot? What is your answer?"

"I-I, err..." she faltered, looking down and quickly pocketed her wand. Even now with the window open, she could still feel the blush rising in her cheeks. Mentally cursing herself, she forced herself to look Zacharias in the eye.

"So...?" he questioned a moment later, eyebrow raised.

He was close now. Within touching distance, and Hannah thought that she was going to faint. Here, in the common room, she was being cornered by one Zacharias Smith. Oh _Merlin..._

"Hannah, are you even listening? Or are my good looks too over powering for you?"

Catching on to what he'd just said, Hannah finally regained her composure and tried her best to look nonchalant. The only problem was, that it was much harder to look nonchalant when one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts was cornering you in the common room and radiating the '_you-know-you-want-to-snog-me_' vibe.

"Don't kid yourself, Smith." She shot back, weakly. Meanwhile, her heart hammered traitorously in her chest. She swallowed.

"I'm not Hannah. Besides," he paused, eyeing the flushed blonde with a look of hidden amusement, "...are you blushing?"

Her tummy was about to explode with butterflies. "What? No, I'm not blushing Smith. It's just warm in here."

He rolled his eyes, and stepped forward, his arm brushing hers. "Well let's raise the temperature, shall we?"

He stepped forward again, and with hand under her chin, he tilted it and closed his eyes. As their lips met, he sneakily wrapped his arm around her waist making her jolt slightly in surprise. It was chaste at first, just how a first kiss should be – with plenty of nose bumping and semi-apologising on Hannah's part. Zacharias on the other hand, took it arrogantly in his stride and pulled her closer.

Deepening the kiss, Hannah felt dizzy and stepped back – breaking it. Her head was spinning and, rather embarrassingly, she found herself smiling like an idiot. Leaning on the window frame, she looked at Zacharias with a small smile and said, "Wow. You're an arrogant tosspot, but you are a _really_ good kisser."

He smirked, and winked, "I know."

**Review?**


End file.
